


for him.

by nightinjae (orphan_account)



Series: Let Me Be Your Love [10]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Other characters are just mentioned, lapslock, wonpil's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: to you, who i hold so dear, so close to me.i hope that these letters find you in good health.take care.Yours,Wonpil.





	1. page i.

to you.

i'm starting this little collection of letters that i'd eventually give to you. hopefully, i do.

why? maybe it's because of the fact that i want to be able to tell you everything i've experienced with you. everything i'll see, hear, feel, and memories that i'll be sure to cherish with you.

till the end of time.

it hasn't been long, it's only been a couple months really, but we've known each other for years. i've known you for half my life, and i want to know you as the time goes by, to until when we end.

which i hope isn't soon.

love, i know you're not a fan of pet names, although i do call you goat—the greatest of all time, the greatest person in my life. although you aren't a fan of endearments, i want you to know that you're my love, my honey, the straw to my berry, the peanut butter to my jelly—and i bet you're cringing with your eyes almost closed yet a sweet smile on your lips.

the moment you read these will probably be the time i muster up the courage to ask you to be mine. officially. in the eyes of society and everyone in it.

i want it to be us. i hope you do too.

till the next one.

— pil.


	2. page ii.

to you.

i completely forgot to follow this up but it's been a month since i wrote the first one. hahaha.

anyway, hello again, it's already been half a whole year since we've been together. we've been kinda busy but i'm really excited about moving in with you.

that's just an understatement. god, i'm ecstatic just thinking about it. i can't wait to wake up with the view of your sleeping face, in your arms, and it'll be all warm.

oh yeah, i'm writing this while eating the lunch your mom gave me while you were out. the absolute best, i'm lowkey sad you're missing out on it. hehe.

i'm really glad that she's on our side.

i'm glad to have you.

hey, do you think it'd be weird if i asked you if we can paint one of our walls in the new apartment? i mean, we're both artistically inept but like, it could be abstract. it doesn't have to be a whole landscape or whatever. just us.

asking you that here would be useless anyway, you'll be seeing this after years! ugh, on the other hand, i can't wait for this semester to be over so we can have winter break and i could ask you for cuddles all day long.

you say you don't like them but i know you do. dork.

see you in the next one :)

— pil.


	3. page iii.

love!!!

we both failed a midterm today and surprisingly, we cried and laughed together. i wasn't supposed to cry but i did when you started to cry, then you started laughing and so did i and we both just looked like a pair of idiots sniffling and laughing wetly.

i'm glad we found a way to laugh despite it. i'm glad that you felt better after it too. i hope you remember what i said!

we may fail, we may have our shortcomings, but at the end of the day, we'll learn from it and we'll continue to grow and progress. you told me that one day when i started to lag behind back in high school. thank you for bringing me back up. i wish to do the same for you.

anyway! winter break is nearing and you've been so excited just telling me about all the plans and festivities you want to share with me. it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and i just can't help but melt and smile at you.

you said you had a surprise for me. a huge one. you don't wanna tell me so i'm left wondering what it is. i don't like surprises but if it's from you then it's most probably worth it.

i'll see about it in like, 2 weeks.

i'm thinking of what i'd give you for christmas. i wonder what you'd like. i want to level with your surprise! whatever it is! maybe i'll ask your mom what i can do. it's not cheating. :P

maybe i'll make you cry with it, who knows?

i don't like seeing you cry if it's sad. so i'll make you cry with happiness instead! i'll go think about it now.

right now you're calling me and asking me to sing you a song, so this'll be it for this letter.

sweet dreams, love.

— pil.


	4. page iv.

to you.

today was the first snowfall! i spammed you with text messages about it and you said that was annoying but you came to my house to play with me anyways. the snow has good timing.

mom told you to stay the night but you said you has things to do, she was kinda pouty when you left. it's rare that you come here.

i'll come over to yours tomorrow then, i think mom's baking cookies for us. let's put on movies and invite the gang since im starting to think dowoon is starting to hate me for not replying to his messages for like, 30 minutes.

sungjin hyung wont mind is breaking his schedule, would he?

anyway, i want to ask you to come play with me when the snow settles but you're probably gonna catch a cold and i don't want that especially when the surprise is a week away.

christmas is in a week and a half and i still haven't asked your mom what to give you. maybe i'll ask tomorrow. she'd help me sneak it past you. your mom loves me.

so far, i've thought of getting you another fuzz pedal since yours broke a few weeks back and you looked so sad that day. would that be enough? i don't feel like it.

anyway, now i'll tell you to prepare for the spontaneous movie night!! i'll ask younghyun hyung to grab a few popcorn packs too and some soda. he'll probably come together with sungjin hyung anyway and hyung never arrives without an armful of snacks.

i hope we enjoy tomorrow, which we would most likely would.

goodnight, don't yell at me thru text once i tell you about movie night. ;P

— pil.


End file.
